


My Breath of Life

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The War is over. But at what cost? It's the start of a beginning. But to him it's the start of his end. Without him, he is suffocating. He needs his breath of life.SongFic! to "Breath of Life" by Florence + the Machine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: This story is SLASH. If you don't like it, then please don't read it. This is my first story on here, so reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated! 

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affiliation with Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I don't own it; we all know who does :) Nor do I own the lyrics/song of "Breath of Life". 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**I was looking for a breath of life;  
A little touch of heavenly light   
But all the choirs in my head sang "no"   
To get a dream of life again   
A little of vision of the start and the end   
But all the choirs in my head sang "no". **

 

The War was over. After 17 years since his return; he was gone. The bastard was dead. Lord Voldemort was no more.  
But at what cost? Hogwarts was still standing, with the same wooded outskirts against the same sun-filled horizon.   
There wasn't any destruction even to be seen. It was as if it was just another day. Another day of the lives of others.   
The students were safe, so were the staff. The Wizarding World could finally be safe as well.  
But at what cost to them? What did they loose? It was such a quick confrontation that no one could quite fathom what happened. 

The two sides met, but two people only actually fought. There weren't even any lifeless bodies; that is, except the two.   
And these two bodies laid still on the cobble stone slain for entirely different reasons.   
One for power and the hatred of others, the other for love and bravery that compared to no other.   
One sacrificed himself for the greater good, one wanted to win at all cost.

And as the light of the setting sun rested on the face of a living life that looked at the scene, the one couldn't help but to think.  
Think of how this was the beginning for everyone else, but how it was the end for him. This was a start and an end.   
As if it was a race, a competition of the best.

(POV)  
There'd be no more kisses, no more lingering touches. I'd wake up everyday from this one, only to be left in an empty and cold bed.   
There'd be no more love making, no more pleas of love and promises into the late hours of the night. I'll never hear the words "I love you" again.   
There were only the memories. And these memories will haunt me. This scene will haunt me. Your lifeless face looking up towards the sky.   
That face that used to look at mine and somehow see a man worthy of being loved.  
Everyone else would be grateful that they survived, that they could continue on with their life.   
But without him, there'd be no life. He was the reason for the very breaths I took. He was my breath of life.

 

**_But I only needed one more touch_  
Another taste of heavenly rush   
And I believe; I believe it so...   
And I only needed one more touch   
Another taste of devouring rush   
And I believe, I believe it so... **

 

I can't sleep, I can't eat. Without you I can't even breath. I want to slowly sink into a dark abyss. The days pass on.  
I look nothing like my former self. Skin stretched over bones, an empty heart beating lifelessly. A soul damned in this hell.  
I look like death. I'm glad for once. I want to die. I want to be with you my love. It's as if I'm suffocating without you.   
I lay down every night hoping I won't wake in the morning. I cry, I scream to the heavens above.   
Do I deserve a life full of pain? Do I deserve the emptiness of a hollow soul? What did I do?   
I protected, I fought. I've lived a life most couldn't imagine. I just want one more kiss, one more touch.   
One more day to tell you I love you, to tell you that you are my heart's desire.   
I should have listened more, done the little things more, opened up more. But, alas there is no more time.   
We didn't have much time, but to me it was everything. 

 

****_And the fever began to spread_  
From my heart down to my legs   
But the room was so quiet oh...   
And although I wasn't losing my mind   
It was a chorus so sublime   
But the room is too quiet 

****_I was looking for a breath of life;_  
A little touch of heavenly light   
But all the choirs in my head sang "no"   
To get a dream of life again   
A little vision of the start and the end   
But all the choirs in my head sang "no". 

 

Finally the urge set in, the courage I need has come. I've thought about it. My heart pleading with my head.   
My head swimming with the thoughts of you and my heart feeling the pain I'm left with.   
I'm not crazy, no, in fact I'm perfectly sane. Everyone has their opinions of me these days; I hear their whispers and feel their lingering stares.   
But I don't care. I wish it was your voice I heard, your stare deep into my eyes. Deep into what used to be my soul.   
But you took that. You took that with you when you saved me that day. When you saved everyone that day. 

As I climb up to my waiting fate, I'm surrounded by the silence. And I am finally happy.  
I've always loved coming up to the Astronomy tower. It's as if you're the only one left and it's your own connection with heaven.   
So high up, and so far from the ground. The ground that was covered in the same cobble you were slain on  
But I still don't feel close to you. I want to be closer. I want to be with you. 

And as I stand dangerously close to the edge, I look up at the setting sun. It's the end of another day. My head is telling me no, not to do this.   
To walk back down those steps and stay on the ground. But my heart is telling me to soar, to fly and to feel free. All I see is your face and hear your voice.   
And, as if the answer was whispered to me in the wind, I know what to do.

 

****_It's a harder way_  
And it's come to claim her   
And I always say   
We should be together   
I can see below   
'Cause there's something in here   
And if you are gone   
I will not belong here. 

****_And I started to hear it again_  
But this time it wasn't the end   
And the room was so quiet, oh   
And my heart is a hollow plain   
For the devil to dance again   
And the room was too quiet, oh 

 

There were shrieks and cries. A crowd gathered. This couldn't be. Harry Potter was dead. He survived the killing curse,   
he was the Boy-Who-Lived only to die of a broken heart. He died by his own hand. There would be headlines and mourners.   
There'd be speculations and controversy. But none of that had mattered to Harry. All that had mattered was returning to the man he loved.

When he had watched Severus jump in front of a stray jet of green light on that fateful day, that had been his breaking point.   
The last person he had loved had died for him. To protect him. Harry had survived like he was supposed to. Good prevailed evil.   
No one else was to fight but Harry and Tom. The two people that were supposed to. They dueled with spell after spell.   
The magic crackled through the air. Everyone bore witness to the greatest fight of all time. And finally, red versus green. Killing versus disarming. But Harry had won!   
There should have been a happily ever after. But for him there wasn't. There never would be.   
No one stopped to care. No one stopped to talk to him. Everyone thought about their own lives and how they were going to live them.   
But the one person they owed their lives to was now dead. And no one tried to help. 

He had been alone with his thoughts and the pieces of his heart. His head told him no but his heart told him yes.   
And ultimately Harry followed his heart like the Gryffindor he was. 

Now while those left in the living dealt with the scene on the cobble stone ground below the Astronomy Tower, Harry was finally free.   
It wasn't his end, he finally had a beginning. He could be with the one he loved.   
He had searched for what would make him whole, what would stop his suffocating.   
His last breath of life whispered one fateful word before he took his last adventure

"Severus."

****_I was looking for a breath of life;  
A little touch of heavenly light   
But all the choirs in my head sang "no"..._


End file.
